


Bitter Moon（上）

by Blumenkranz1007



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenkranz1007/pseuds/Blumenkranz1007
Summary: 不想拖成大长篇，所以省去了很多细节，直入主题。可以和前文一起看，也可以当成一个独立的故事。
Kudos: 15





	Bitter Moon（上）

很多年过去，那天的情形在刘焕纷繁的记忆碎片中依旧刺眼。  
训练结束后，他来到张艺兴的休息室，告诉他“我喜欢你”。  
他用的是“喜欢”，一个喜欢，可以很好的隐藏所有感情，你是我的老师，是我的偶像，我崇拜你，所以喜欢你，又没说我爱你，只是喜欢你，喜欢一下总没关系吧。  
可张艺兴只是笑盈盈的看着他，“喜欢我啊，喜欢我就更要好好努力呀。”  
怎么会这样？他想要的不是这样的反应，为什么他不告诉自己“我也喜欢你”？  
更可恨的是，张艺兴告诉所有的练习生，不管在练习上还是生活上，有什么问题，都可以去找他。  
“虽然我没有太多的时间一直陪伴大家，但我会尽我所能帮助你们。”  
这可是你说的。  
张艺兴基本上一个星期来一次，但不一定在哪天，每次都是被一辆黑色轿车送进来。刘焕每个星期在见过PD一次之后就陷入了漫长的等待，训练的时候也心不在焉，不训练的时候就坐在宿舍靠窗的床上，房间外面就是停车场，他有一下没一下的往外看，看有没有一辆黑色轿车开进来。  
他不知道自己是怎么喜欢上张艺兴的，他对来这里当训练生这件事情毫无兴趣，本来就是被他爸硬塞进来的，但现在不得不面对自己真的要在这里呆上六个月的事实，再没有兴趣也要逼着自己培养出来点兴趣。  
他听说喜欢能激发人努力的斗志，而且他本身也挺喜欢张艺兴的，所以选了他来看望练习生们的一天，算是正式“表白”了。  
但他现在发现这件事情发展的有点严重。  
“我觉得我好像真的喜欢上他了。”刘焕说，但他自己知道，说出来的话总会有点欲盖弥彰的意味，喜欢到了能说出口的程度，心里早就喜欢他喜欢得不得了了。陈佑没作声，只低着头默默看着自己苍白的手指，他喜欢把这种事情和陈佑分享，总觉得他似乎能理解一点。  
他觉得张艺兴漂亮吗？当然漂亮，从在演播厅第一眼见到他就觉得漂亮，但只是作为一个艺人该有的漂亮，漂亮的艺人一抓一大把。他从不在张艺兴走进舞蹈室的时候跟风喊“PD好帅！”，他觉得庸俗，反倒是现在，他盯着张艺兴的脸的时候，心里像有张嘴一样不断的念着“真漂亮，太漂亮了”，他还是不会跟其他练习生一起喊“你真漂亮”，他知道那些练习生下一秒就会对别的导师说同样的话，而他只会对张艺兴一个人说，他只觉得张艺兴一个人漂亮。  
每个星期张艺兴来给练习生做指导的那天对刘焕来说都像过节一样，黑色轿车驶过窗口的时候，他的心在室友一片“来了！来了！”的欢呼声中小鹿乱撞，第一个跑到舞蹈室里等着他，虽然张艺兴永远在练习生都到齐之后才出现。他会仔细端详PD今天用了什么颜色的眼影，什么颜色的唇膏，发型和上次来有什么变化，穿了哪个品牌的衣服。  
张艺兴会在他们练习的时候下来纠正他们的动作，从上次在休息室跟他表白之后，这是他第一次见到他，刘焕本以为张艺兴多少会跟他打个招呼，哪怕有点眼神上的交流，但他没有，就连动作也没给他纠正，整个过程正眼都没瞧过他，好像什么事都没发生过一样。  
这让刘焕有些懊恼，却激发了他的斗志，他想再去“提醒”他一次。  
训练结束，他估摸着张艺兴已经一个人回了休息室，便走到休息室的门口敲开了他的门。  
“我想找你聊聊，PD。”  
是他说的，有什么问题都可以来找他，他没理由拒绝。  
“什么事，你说吧。”  
刘焕却红了脸，他能感觉到一团火从脖子根一直烧上他的额头，张艺兴太好看了，好看到他把要说的话全忘了。  
“我真喜欢你。”  
不是喜欢你，是真喜欢你。张艺兴往椅子背上靠了靠，淡淡的笑了一下。  
“我知道。”  
这就完事了？刘焕像被砸了一拳，脑子里嗡嗡响。又不是要你真的喜欢我，就算是一句感激的“我也喜欢你”也求不来，骗你说一句喜欢我图个心里安慰也求不来。  
“你为什么不来纠正我的动作？为什么连看也不看我一眼？”刘焕干脆破罐子破摔了。  
“我纠正他们，是因为他们的动作有问题，你能把自己的动作跳好，所以不需要我来纠正你。”  
张艺兴说这话的时候又认真又严肃，俨然一副老师的样子。刘焕突然十分后悔，他为了让张艺兴看见自己的进步，一个人埋头苦练了那么久，换来的却是他的毫不在意。他像个木头人一样尴尬的站在那里，被张艺兴堵得哑口无言。  
“你的时间宝贵，别浪费了，回去练习吧。”张艺兴下了逐客令。  
他的语气那么温柔，每句话却像刀子一样，在刘焕心上划出许多小伤口。  
但他并没有像他想的那样，为了让张艺兴注意到他而放松训练，而是加倍的开始努力。与此同时，他开始给张艺兴送花，送巧克力，每次张艺兴推开休息室的门，桌子上都是刘焕送来的一排鲜花和巧克力，里面还附着一些祝福语。有的里面只是简单的“注意身体”“平安健康”之类的，但有一些是让他多穿衣服，好好吃饭，早点休息，十足的男朋友语气。但由于卡片和鲜花都是匿名的，张艺兴也不好发作，虽然心里清清楚楚是谁干的。  
这种状态持续了一段时间，刘焕知道张艺兴性子固执，没逼得太紧，只是每到张艺兴来指导训练生的那天，他都会在训练结束后单独去找他，问的也都是专业性十足的问题，问完就赖在休息室不想走，每次都待到张艺兴赶他。  
“我就想跟你聊聊天。”  
“这个时候聊什么天，你们的时间宝贵，等出道了，咱们有的是时间聚。”  
等出道了，真出道了你还有空瞧我一眼吗？刘焕在心里嘀咕。  
刘焕也习惯了张艺兴总是故意的疏离，舞蹈室里他从不会主动看向刘焕的位置，就算是目光扫到了也是草草的避开，虽然刘焕总是目不转睛的盯着他，像把眼珠子贴在他身上。他也从来不会单独给刘焕纠正舞蹈动作，总之避免一切跟他可能的接触。练习生们和他相处的很好，他们崇拜他，也会在训练的过程中跟他开些无伤大雅的玩笑，他也会调皮的做出回应，却唯独不会回应刘焕那些充满了感情的手写卡片。  
直到那一天，张艺兴戴着一顶帽檐压的低低的棒球帽走进舞蹈室，整个训练过程他都时不时的压着自己的帽子，好像怕别人看见他的脸。但还是被眼尖的练习生发现了，刘焕也发现了，他的两只眼皮是红的，一开始刘焕以为是红色的眼影，后来发现并不是，而是肿得发红。  
训练结束刘焕就急匆匆的跑到张艺兴的休息室，门都顾不上敲，就闯了进去，张艺兴正站着喝水，棒球帽放在一旁的桌子上。  
张艺兴被刘焕吓了一跳，转过身来看着他，刘焕这才看的仔细，他的整个眼皮，包括眉心全部都是肿的，而且红得连成了一片。  
“你的眼睛怎么了？”  
“没事，过敏了。”  
“怎么回事？”  
张艺兴顿了顿，“你的那些花....”  
刘焕心里涌上一阵巨大的内疚，“对不起，我不知道你过敏。”  
“没事的。”张艺兴低下头，刘焕看见他笑了笑。  
他心里难过极了，看见张艺兴垂在身体两边的手，拉起来握了握，张艺兴没有拒绝。  
“你竟然知道是我送的。”  
“不是你还能是谁。”  
张艺兴看了他一眼，小声说道。  
刘焕心里突然被什么东西击中了，给凿出了一个窟窿，飞出来的却是花瓣。  
“我以后能叫你哥吗，艺兴哥，就私底下叫，只有我们俩的时候。”  
“呵，可以啊。”张艺兴从嗓子眼里笑了笑，好像在笑他这样的事情都要来征求他的同意。  
刘焕松开了他的手，没敢多握，怕吓着他。  
可就在他以为自己和张艺兴的关系终于更进一步的时候，现实又给了他一个大耳光。  
那天在休息室，他问张艺兴能不能加微信好友，张艺兴犹豫了一下，同意了。  
刘焕看着自己手机里张艺兴的微信头像，嘿嘿的乐了半天，点开又放大了无数次，在空白的聊天对话里编辑了几百句话，又全删了，最上面的一句还是“你们已经是微信好友了”，最后刘焕只发了个表情过去。  
“你看，你看！”  
刘焕嘚嘚瑟瑟的把手机在陈佑面前挥了挥。  
“PD加我微信了！”  
张艺兴从不会在练习生面前偏袒任何一个人，唇膏人手一支，也从不给学生开小灶，刘焕觉得他肯加自己微信已经够偏袒他了，也不枉费他这么长时间以来的猛烈攻势。  
“敢问还有谁，能够加上张PD的微信好友？”刘焕心里乐开了花，好像张艺兴成了他一个人的。  
谁知那天下午张艺兴在临走之前又回了一趟舞蹈室，把自己的微信号码告诉了所有的练习生，说自己接下来一段时间比较忙，可能不会很频繁的来指导，有什么问题可以直接在微信上联系他。  
当时刘焕也在，他只觉得自己苦心准备了那么久的礼物，转身就被人扔进了垃圾桶里。  
“就一点点，起码就一点点表示也行。说句谢谢很难吗，对我好点很难吗，你让我知道，你感受到我喜欢你了，我也没求什么，我没求他也喜欢上我。”  
刘焕晚饭也没吃，拉着陈佑在篮球场里走了一圈又一圈。  
“他不想让你误会。”陈佑轻轻的说。  
刘焕也知道，如果张艺兴回应了他的感情，自己一定会变本加厉的追求他。  
“你到底喜欢他什么？”  
刘焕也不知道自己喜欢他什么，他喜欢这个人，这个人的一切他都喜欢。  
“你喜欢他吗？”刘焕鬼使神差的问。  
陈佑摇了摇头。  
世界那么大，自己怎么就偏偏喜欢上他呢？  
“我是不是该放手了。”刘焕自言自语道。  
陈佑没说话，只是搂了搂他的肩膀。

这之后的很长一段时间，张艺兴都没有出现，刘焕也想趁这个机会好好冷静一下。每当张艺兴的影子飘到他跟前，他都逼自己转移注意力，忍痛把它赶走，告诉自己张艺兴就是这样一个绝情的人，他们没可能。  
有一天晚上，秦昇突然跑到他的宿舍里，告诉他张艺兴回来了，在跟节目组和赞助商一块吃饭。与此同时，刘成给他打来了电话，说太久没见到儿子，想他了，要他晚上在酒店大厅等着自己，他今晚有个应酬。刘焕这才知道刘成为什么硬要把自己塞进这个地方，原来自己的爹是这个节目的赞助商。  
刘焕坐在酒店大厅里玩手机，看看表，已经十一点多了，刘成从电梯里出来，一身酒气，满面红光。  
刘焕从沙发上站起来，他父亲走过来结结实实给他了一个拥抱。  
“爸，我送你回家吧。”  
“不用。”刘成挥了挥手，“我有司机。去送送你们老师吧，他喝多了。”  
刘焕这才看见电梯里又出来几个人，张艺兴被人扶着，走得跌跌撞撞。他今天穿了件风衣和黑色紧身裤，走起路来像一推就会倒，刘焕赶紧跑到他身边扶住他的腰，架起他的一条胳膊扛在肩上。他虽然才十七岁，但比张艺兴高出一个头，张艺兴抬眼看了看他，眼睛里像含着一汪春水，两边脸蛋洇着红色，娇艳极了。刘焕心跳都慢了半拍，之前为之所筑的高墙在那一瞬间土崩瓦解。他扶着张艺兴走出酒店，又把他送上那辆熟悉的黑色轿车，远远的听见刘成喊他。  
“我儿子，张PD的学生，让他把你们老板送回酒店，我就不送了啊！”  
助理远远的应了一声，回头跟刘焕说，“不用了，你回去吧，我自己来就行。”  
“你一个女孩，怎么扛得动这么大一个人，我把他送进房间就走，上车吧。”  
助理没再说什么，坐在了副驾驶的位置上，刘焕扶着张艺兴坐在汽车后座。  
车子开在繁华的闹市区，窗外是一幢幢闪着霓虹灯的高楼大厦，张艺兴看着窗外的光景，身子随着车里的颠簸有点摇晃，恍恍惚惚回过头看了一眼刘焕，慢慢的把头靠在了他的肩上。  
刘焕低头看着张艺兴的脸，连睡着了都那么好看，睫毛密密的像小刷子一样垂在眼帘上，喜欢他，真喜欢他，想现在就把他抱下车抬回家。刘焕拉起他的手，用自己的五指和他的交叉，攥的紧紧的，助理从后视镜里看了他们一眼，没有说话。  
他是横抱着张艺兴走进电梯的，张艺兴已经睡着了，缩在刘焕怀里像个宝宝，蜷着胳膊，嘴唇也撅着。他问了助理张艺兴的房间号，就一个人抱着他走到了房间门口。该拿房卡开门了，张艺兴还在他怀里睡着，嘴唇红艳艳的，像颗熟透的樱桃，刘焕没忍住，在他嘴唇上亲了一口。张艺兴感觉到了，在他怀里蹭了蹭，但没睁开眼睛。  
“老师，我们到酒店了，老师，艺兴，艺兴。”  
刘焕在他耳边轻轻叫着他，晃了晃手臂，张艺兴迷迷糊糊的睁开眼睛，在他怀里挣扎了两下，刘焕把他放了下来。  
“房卡在哪呢？”  
“在外衣的兜兜里。”  
张艺兴两眼无神，直愣愣的站在房间门口。  
“把手抬起来。”  
张艺兴乖乖的把两条胳膊抬起来，低头看刘焕在他兜里翻找着房卡。  
开了门以后，刘焕又扶着张艺兴跌跌撞撞走进房间，扶着他坐在床边上，张艺兴倒头就要往床上躺，硬被刘焕拉起来脱了外衣。  
“脱了衣服再睡啊。”  
刘焕像哄小孩似的，给张艺兴解开鞋带，脱了袜子，把他的腿抬到床上，给他盖好被子。  
“你别走。”  
张艺兴突然拉住他的胳膊，把他拉到了床边。  
“你陪着我。”  
“好，我不走。”  
刘焕坐在床边，和他肩并着肩。  
“你喝了多少啊？”  
“我喝了....”张艺兴皱起眉头，好像在认真思考这个问题，“这么多？”他抬起手，伸出两个指头在空中比量了一下。  
“我喝的不多....”他撅着嘴说道。  
刘焕看着他笑了笑，他没想到张艺兴喝醉了这么可爱。  
“渴不渴，要不要喝水？”  
“要。”  
刘焕打开一瓶矿泉水给他倒在纸杯里端了过去，张艺兴接过来就咕嘟咕嘟全喝了，喝完还擦了擦嘴角，抬头看了看站着的刘焕，拍了拍床边，要他坐下。  
“我跟你讲个秘密吧。”张艺兴用手抓着被子角，使劲握着。  
“你说。”  
“有个男孩子，喜欢上我了。”  
刘焕心里一惊，转头看着张艺兴，但他似乎什么也没察觉，还在自顾自的说着。  
“我很苦恼，很难过。”  
“为什么要难过？”  
刘焕轻轻搂住他的肩膀，他只觉得在外面事事要强的张艺兴，在他面前这个样子，他心疼。  
张艺兴使劲摇了摇头，头发都被他甩了起来。  
“我很困惑，我不知道该怎么办，我对不起他。”  
“怎么会呢，你怎么会对不起他呢？”  
刘焕紧紧握着他的手，他的手冰凉冰凉的，还在不住地颤抖。  
“他不该喜欢我的。”  
张艺兴抬头看着刘焕，他第一次这么近距离的看着他，就那样直勾勾的看着他。刘焕快被他看得窒息了，全身火烧火燎的，他太漂亮了，喝醉了更漂亮。喝醉的人是没有羞耻心的，本身有多美就给人看自己有多美，不会藏着掖着，刘焕几乎是绷紧了全身的神经，强压着那股想要把他按在床上一顿狠亲的邪火。  
“他为什么会喜欢我呢，我这么差劲，我伤了他的心啊....”  
张艺兴竟毫无预兆的哭了起来，用手臂遮住脸蛋，肩膀一耸一耸的。刘焕心里难受的要命，两条胳膊紧紧搂着他，温柔的抚摸着他的后背，在他头顶落下轻柔的吻。  
“他要是个男人该多好，是个男人我就可以告诉他，不可以，我是个男人，男人不可以喜欢男人，可他还是个孩子，他那么小，什么都不懂，我知道他喜欢我，很喜欢很喜欢，但你要我怎么办呢....”  
“你可以拒绝他的。”  
刘焕哽咽了一下，他鼻头酸酸的。  
张艺兴摇了摇头，他只觉得那个男孩子跟他很像，敏感，不善言谈，有点孤独。曾经也有一个人跟他这样说过，觉得他跟自己很像，他恍惚了。原来这样的想法，真的可以这样让人毫无戒备，毫无保留。  
“我舍不得。”  
刘焕的心彻底软成了一滩水，他现在只想把人搂在怀里吻，吻一千遍一万遍，把他心里的纠结抹平，让他开心一点，快乐一点。  
“你喜欢他吗？”  
“喜欢的。”张艺兴抬头看着刘焕，“你跟他长得好像....”。刘焕还没回过神来，下一秒张艺兴就把手放在了他的脸上摸了摸。  
醉了的张艺兴，说什么做什么对刘焕来说都是暴击，他可耻的发现自己硬了。  
“可是没有那个机会了，他不会原谅我了。”  
“他会的，你亲他一下，他就会原谅你了。”刘焕摸着他的手。  
“真的吗？”  
张艺兴突然睁大了眼睛。  
“真的。”  
张艺兴真的凑了上去，两只手捧起刘焕的脸，撅起小嘴在刘焕嘴巴上贴了好一会。  
“这样可以了吗？”  
“不可以。”刘焕起了坏心眼，“要这样。”  
他一把搂住张艺兴的脖子，狠狠含住了他粉嘟嘟的肉唇，舌尖毫不留情的舔弄他口腔里的嫩肉，往深处，再深处吻他，像要把他吞进身体里，舌头翻搅出的水声从口腔里传到耳朵。张艺兴快被 他吻得断了气，合不上嘴唇，透明的涎水从嘴角流了出来，他不住地扯着他的领口，脸红的像个熟透的番茄。刘焕撒开了他，他胸口不断起伏着，细细的喘着气，嘴唇还水津津的泛着红。刘焕下身硬的发疼，他拽着张艺兴的衣角掀了上去，两颗粉红的乳头尖尖的立在那里。真漂亮，哪里都漂亮，他张开嘴含住那个小巧玲珑的乳头，用力用舌头卷了两下，把柔软的乳肉都带了起来，又用手指捏着那团软肉，捏成了一个小鼓包，用力嘬了几口。  
“干嘛呀....”  
张艺兴轻轻推了推身上的刘焕，他胸前已经被嘬出了一个红印子，还有刚才留下的手指印，他的眼睛里好像永远荡漾着水光，此时竟要溢出眼角的样子。真漂亮啊，刘焕心里想着，又一次吻住他的嘴唇，又咬又吸，张艺兴觉得自己嘴巴火辣辣的。刘焕从他的嘴唇亲到耳朵，在耳垂上舔了一下，又狠狠嘬了几下他的脖子和锁骨，弄出了很大的动静，一只手解开了他的裤链，隔着内裤摸起他硬邦邦的那块大包。  
“不要，不要....摸那里。”  
张艺兴在他怀里扭来扭去的，用手扒拉着他的胳膊。  
“你都硬了，老师。”刘焕咬着他的耳朵在他耳边说，“不解决一下吗？”  
“唔....好热！”  
张艺兴撑着胳膊，整个人往床头蹿，刘焕顺势拉着他的裤腰，把他的内裤连着裤子一块扯了下来。  
他的性器几乎是从内裤里弹出来的，颤巍巍的在腿间晃着，真漂亮，连这样的丑家伙生在他身上也这么漂亮。刘焕低头含住他的性器，连做了几个深喉，张艺兴捂住脸尖叫起来，屁股抖了抖，前面射出一小股液体，全喷在了刘焕脸上。刘焕抬起头，伸出舌头舔了舔，张艺兴还捂着脸，从手指缝里看着他，刘焕掰开他的胳膊，一张羞极的红通通的脸垂着，抬眼看着刘焕，他们又交换了一个深吻，张艺兴尝到了自己精液的味道，有点苦。  
刘焕把张艺兴翻了个，让他背对着自己，两只手掐着他的腰撅起他的屁股，张艺兴还懵懵懂懂的扭过头来看着刘焕，被刘焕一巴掌拍在屁股上。  
“把屁股撅起来。”  
张艺兴委委屈屈的回过头去，小脸埋在枕头里，老实的翘起屁股，粉嫩的尚未开张过的臀眼正对着刘焕。  
刘焕用力捏着他两瓣柔软的臀肉，丰满的像是要从手指缝里溢出来，又用力扇了两巴掌，那臀肉便颤颤的晃了几晃，马上泛了红色。他欺身压了上去，手指在臀缝里来回摸索了两下。  
“这里，给你舔舔好不好？”  
“不好。”  
“没关系，你会很舒服的。”  
他趴到张艺兴的臀瓣中间，扒开他的屁股，伸出舌头开始舔弄那个小眼，从上到下舔得湿淋淋的，又把软肉轻轻送进去了一点。  
“唔....不要，好奇怪！”  
张艺兴猛的绷紧了身子，双腿蹬着床面就要往上跑，被刘焕一把拖住拉了回来，摆成撅起屁股的姿势。  
刘焕脱下内裤，自己那根粗壮的性器张牙舞爪的弹了出来，他抱起张艺兴让他双手撑着跪趴在床上，自己跪在他身后，把性器插进他白嫩的臀缝里来回摩擦着。  
“老师，我好难受，帮帮我好吗？”  
他从后面抱着张艺兴，咬着他的耳垂难耐的说道。  
“痒，我好痒。”  
张艺兴哭着说。  
“哪里痒，后面痒吗？”  
他咬着嘴唇点点头。  
“那艺兴也帮帮我好不好，帮了我就原谅你，再也不生你的气了，好吗？”  
“好。”  
刘焕把阴茎从他两腿间滑出来，用龟头戳了戳中间那个水淋淋的小眼。  
“给你捅开好不好，捅开就不痒了。”  
“好....”  
刘焕反手拉着他的肩膀，将柱头对准那个紧闭的穴眼，一寸一寸的把自己粗壮的性器送了进去。  
“好痛....”  
张艺兴疼的背都弓了起来，身子本能的往前跑，可刘焕早就牢牢的用胳膊抱住了他，大腿根往前送，把他的肩膀往回拉，一整根彻底被他钉了进去，只剩两颗圆圆的囊袋还在外面。  
“不要，不要了，出去好不好....”  
张艺兴脸上的泪像珠子一样往下掉，枕头湿了一大片。  
“宝贝放松好不好，一会你就会舒服了，相信我好吗？”  
他一只手套弄起他前面那根孤零零的性器，另一只手反复揉捏着他敏感的乳头，嘴唇在他后背上留下湿润绵长的吻，后面慢慢在他潮湿发烫的甬道里抽插起来。那东西太过粗壮，出来的时候总带出些粉嫩的肠肉，操进去的时候又被带进去，臀瓣撞击在大腿根上发出啪啪的响声，张艺兴被操得一颠一颠的，臀肉也跟着颤。  
“唔....啊....”  
嘴里发出的全是被身上人撞碎的呻吟，刘焕从后面紧紧抱着他，吻着他的脖子和肩膀。  
“好喜欢你啊，老师....”  
好喜欢他，不喜欢他被别人抱着，不喜欢他对别人好，不喜欢他和别人开玩笑，要是他只属于自己就好了，要是自己是他男朋友就好了。  
刘焕让他翻过身来，抓住他的脚腕把他拎了起来，那个粉嫩的穴口已经被操开了，一时半会还合不上，周围湿淋淋一片，屁股已经被撞红了。他把他两条白嫩大腿扛到肩膀上，整个人欺身压了上去，勃起的性器又一次整个操了进去。  
“不要啊啊啊....好深....太大了.....”  
张艺兴仰着脖子，脸上痛苦的扭成一团，两条胳膊无力的在刘焕肩膀上挂着。刘焕一下一下往里面打着桩，又快又狠，一次又一次的碾着花心，里面早就溃不成军，稀薄的肠液一股一股的洒在柱身上，交合处发出噗叽噗叽的声响。张艺兴被他操得花枝乱颤，连胸前的乳肉都一抖一抖的，身上全是刘焕掐出的红印子。  
“喜欢我吗，老师....”  
刘焕咬着嘴唇往他里面操着，边操边低下头和他接吻。  
“喜欢你，最喜欢你了....”  
张艺兴呜呜咽咽的说着，眼角挂着泪花。  
“那我就原谅老师了。”  
刘焕又在他脖子上狠狠嘬了一口，痛得张艺兴发出一声惊叫。  
“老师喜欢我操你吗？”  
“喜欢....”  
“是喜欢我，还是喜欢我操你？”  
“喜欢，都喜欢....啊啊啊！！”  
张艺兴猛的搂住刘焕的脖子，下面那个小洞剧烈的收缩起来，差点把刘焕夹射。  
“不要了，我不要了，好难受唔....”  
张艺兴的手指用力抓着刘焕的后背，像要把他抓出血来。  
“让我去吧，让我去吧，要射了啊啊啊啊....”  
他被操射了，一股稀薄的精水喷了出来，撒到他的肚皮上，他睁大眼睛，双腿不断地打颤，两只胳膊无力的垂在床上。刘焕又抱着浑身瘫软的张艺兴操弄了数十下，才把白浊的精液尽数射在他里面。  
刘焕从他身体里出去的时候，他还保持着那个姿势，后面汩汩的往外冒着水，全身不断地痉挛。刘焕怜爱的抱着他亲了好久，他浑身都是湿的，连皮肤都在冒着水汽。他拿亮晶晶的眸子看了刘焕好一会，才晕晕乎乎的说了句，“我想洗澡。”  
“好，我们去洗澡。”  
刘焕在浴盆里放了热水，抱他进去，又难舍难分的亲了他十多分钟，才把手指探到他后面，给他清理身体里的东西。  
“现在你身体里面有我的东西了。”刘焕轻轻咬着他的耳廓，“你要是个女孩子，就得给我生宝宝了。”  
张艺兴没说话，这个过程让他有点难受，不停地在刘焕怀里乱动。  
“还喜欢我吗？”  
“喜欢。”  
“做你男朋友好不好？”  
他没说好，也没说不好，只说了句“你不要后悔。”  
后悔？他怎么会后悔，反倒是他，害怕张艺兴第二天醒过来就把今晚的事全忘了。  
张艺兴还没醒酒，胳膊在浴盆里乱扑腾，溅起一阵阵水花。  
“艺兴，我会一直喜欢你，永远都喜欢你，你不要离开我好不好？”  
刘焕抱着这个湿漉漉的人，在脸上来来回回吻了几十遍，几百遍。张艺兴抬起手臂环住刘焕的脖子，靠在了他的肩膀上。  
“知道了。”  
他轻轻说。

TBC.


End file.
